Love Ties
by ChocolateCookie8
Summary: Inuyasha And Kagome become friends. But on the day of evil Kikyo plan had started Kagome and Inuyasha totally hit it up. Kikyo is getting exactly what she wants. And Kagome and Inuyasha do something unexpectly and it may have brightened Kagomes future..or have ruined it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kagome was walking down her school halls like usuall. She opened her locker and pulled out her Chem book. "Off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz." She sang. Kagome laughed to herself. Kagome started walking to Chem class and day dreamed. That's when she ran into something hard. Kagome fell on her butt with a _flop. _"Ouch," she grumbled. She looked up to find a tall boy, with long white hair and doggie ears on the top of his head. He wore dark blue jeans and a black shirt. He had the most beautiful golden eyes that were now peircing into her own. "Sorry," She mumbled. "Watch were your going next time damnit." the boy sneered. Even with his rude attitude he reached out his hand and helped Kagome up. The boy picked up her textbook and handed it to her.

"How come I haven't seen you here before? You new?" The boy shook his head.

"Im usally sitting in the back of the class, not giving a damn. But I'm in five of your classes." The boy's cheeks grew a slight red. "But I just see you raise your hand a lot. Only reason I know."

Kagome wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. She was staring at his doggie ears and reached up one hand to touch it. She grabbed one and started rubbing it. "What the hell do you think your doing?" The boy grabbed her and and pulled it off. But he had heastitated when he did. Forgeting his question she asked, "What's your name?"

"Inuyasha." He looked upset for a second. "Well, _Inuyasha, _I'm off to Chem class." She smiled at him and walked off. The bell rung for all students to go to their first period. Kagome always walked off to first period even though she had free time to talk to friends. Kagome always liked to be the first on there. Then she looked behind her for a second to find Inuyasha behind her. "Guess this is one of your five classes with me?" She smiled at him when he nodded his head. "KAGOME!" Kagome looked to her right to find her best friend waving and running to her. "Hey Sango." She held her books with one arm and the other hugged Sango when she was by Kagomes side.

Then Mirku, Sangos boyfriend popped up beside Sango. Then Sangos face grew a deep red. "PERVERTED MONK!" She slapped him across his face. Mirku smiled and started rubbing his cheek. "Stop gropping me!" Sango sped off to chem class, furious. "Will you ever learn Mirku?" Kagome laughed at him after he tore off after Sango screaming, "My dear Sango! I had to, it was the perfect moment!" Kagome shook her head at him. Sango and Mirku were in a play together when they were young and Mirku was a monk while Sango was a demon slayer.

Sango started calling him monk soon after. She thought it was a cute nickname for him.

Then Kagome realized Inuyasha was behind her. She pulled him by his hand to her side and then let go. "I'll give you an introduction to them later." She giggled. "Keh," Was all Inuyasha said.

* * *

After fifth Period Kagome went to lunch. She had brought lunch and sat at the table with Sango and Mirku. Kagome saw Inuyasha walk threw the doors and she waved him over. He sat by her and she said, "Guys, This is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, That's Sang and That's Mirko." "Keh" was all he said. Sango smiled at him and Mirku said. "Finally, another man. Not that I don't love being surrounded by beautiful women but I don't mind talking guy talk." Mirku smiled his perverted smile while Kagome and Sango shook there heads. Then Kikyo, Inuyashas ex stalked over to our table.

"Oh looky here, new play toys for me." Kikyo smiled evily. "Go find other shit to play with Kikyo," Inuyasha sneered. Kagome looked at them all confused like."_huh, obviously some bad things went down between them." _Kagome thought. Kikyo ignored Inuyasha and walked over to Kagome. "Oh look. We got the pretty little angel over here." Everyone who detested Kagome used that name against her. Even though there were little who hated her. But the ones who did were Naraku, Kikyo, Hakodoshi, Kanna and Kagura. They all sat in the same table together. Kikyo moved her finger along Kagomes face and into her hair. Everyone knew Kikyo was lesbian. That's why she broke up with her boyfriend. But Kagome didn't know Inuyasha was her ex. Kikyo didn't really hate Kagome, only part of her did. The other was in love with her. And that's why she hated her.

Because Kikyo couldn't have her. Kagome gently pushed her hand away. "Go sit at your own table, Kikyo." Kagome spoke rough;y. She wasn't up to listening to Kikyo. Kikyo huffed and walked away. Inuyasha stared at Kagome and she stared at her food. Sango was the one who spoke. "Kikyo has a crush on Kagome." Inuyasha's eyes widen. "Why was she talking to you too Inuyasha?" "Kikyo is my ex." Kagome looked at him sadly. "Sorry," "Keh"

It was the end of the day and Kagome was walking home. Mirku took Sango home by car and Inuyasha drove to his home alone. Kagome was thinking about the upcoming test when She was pulled into a dark alley. She kicked and fought as she was dragged back deeper in. Finally the captore let go. "Hello Kagome." She knew that voice. It was Kikyo. "What do you want?" Kikyo smiled evily. "I want... you." She pushed Kagome against the wall and crushed her lips to hers. Then Kagome fought to get her off and Kikyo finally backed off. Then she pushed Kagome to the ground. The air flew out of Kagome and she began to see black dots corss her eyes. "Night night Kagome." Kikyo laughed evily and whacked Kagome in the head, knocking her out.

**My first fiction. how ya guys like it? Please review and tell me what you thought of it. There will be more coming. Wonder what's gonna happen to Kagome.. muwahahaha. Lates guys. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**thanks for reviewing. I look forward to see more reviews. Plus I fixed some of my mistakes in the last chapter. Enjoy! I'mma change the summary a lil bit. I've kinda changed my path of the story to make it more interseting. ( I do not own any of the inuyasha characters in this story) Plus I had a lil bit of a tough time trying to update this chapter. Boy was it a pain. **

Kagome woke up in a haze. Her head throbbed and her back felt like it was on fire. She had to blink a couple of times since it was so bright to her. Once she could see she looked around the room. She was on a purple and white bed. The walls were painted purple, and one wall was black. A Tv lay in the corner of the room. A white dresser was on the black wall and a desk was on the right wall of Kagome. Posters of roses and sad people were on the walls.

"Whoa.." was what she managed to say. She got up and walked over to a poster. It was a picture of a beautiful red rose laying on a book. A few petals lay around it, and dark red liquid dripped onto the book from the rose and leaked over the edge to a white surface. (look up red roses background to see the image I'm trying to give you.)

"Like the view?" Kagome spun around to see who the sorce of the voice was. "N-Naraku?" A boy with long black hair stood in the doorway. His eyes a reddish color, and he wore skinny jeans with a blue shirt. Kagiome gulped and looked around the room, somewhere other then looking at Naraku's cold red eyes. "What am I doing here?"

Naraku laughed coldly. "Kikyo brought you here, she plans on screwing with your mind." Kagome backed up. She backed up towards the window. "_I've gotta get out of here, who knows what Kikyo is planning." _she thought. Her hands went behind her back and they pressed against the window. _"The window! I'll avert Naraku's eyes from seeing what my hands do. I openn the window, throw something at Naraku's_ head_ and get out." _She looked around her and looked at the desk. She saw a jar with pencils sitting ontop of it. She wasn't going to aim it at Naraku's head, by to the side of it. She felt kind of bad about breaking Kikyo's things. But she had to do what was needed to get out. 'Naraku," She said. He stared at her and she fumbled with the lock on the window.

"What do you plan on doing to me?" "Well, pretty little angel, I plan on watching Kikyo brainwashing you. She's going to turn you against all your friends." He laughed evily. Kagome got the lock to unlock. She slowly moved the window up. "But why?" "Because my dear, If Kikyo can't have you, she doesn't want anyone to have you. She'll slowly get you to drive away your friends."

Naraku expected and _wanted _Kagome to escape. It was all part of the plan. Naraku would make sure Kagome forgot about what happened, just enough so Inuyasha and Kagome can fall for each other. And He'll be the one to make sure it happens. Once Kagome made her move Naraku would erase her memories and make her faint.

Kagome smiled. Her plan was going great! She reached for the cup and threw it beside Naraku's head. He moved away from the attack and Kagome was getting ready to get out the window. Naraku appeared before her in the blink of an eye and grabbed her by the throat, rising her into the air. "You dare threaten _me?" _

Kagome reached her hand up to her throat and tried to pry his hands off. "Can't.. breathe.." Naraku brought her closer to his face, and he looked into to Kagome's eyes, her warm brown colored eyes and Naraku's cold red eyes. His pupils grew larger and now had control over Kagome.

Her hands dropped to her side and she stared back, now emotionless. "_You will forget what happened today and yesterday," _Naraku said. "I will forget what happened today and yesterday." She repeated. _"You walked past the alley and decided to stay over at a friends. You forgot to tell your parents." _"I walked past the alley and decided to stay over at a friends. I forgot to tell my parents." _"You walked home out of your friend's house and tripped on the way home." _"I walked home out of my firends house and tripped on the way home."

Naraku let her go gently. She stood there like a puppet. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to his car. He opened the passnger side and threw her on the chair. Naraku walked over to his side of the car. "Now Kagome, you are going to sleep for ten minutes. When you wake up, you'll be on the ground by your house." Kagome nodded her head like a doll.

Kagome fell asleep and Naraku drove and it took him two minutes to get to Kagome's house. He needed Kagome to be there for a while so everything sunk in and to get her to her normal self. stopped by the front of the stairs. He walked out the car and to her side. He took her out and brought her by the foot of the stairs and dropped her there, so it could be more realistic.

Naraku got in his car and drove back to his house. Kagome slept there for eight minutes.

Sango and Mirku drove in his camaro. They were driving to Kagomes house to see her for a while. They had called Inuyasha and told him to come also so they could all hang out. Inuyasha and them had exchanged phone numbers in seventh period. They parked in front and walked out the car to find Inuyasha helping Kagome off the ground. Mirku and Sango rushed over.

"What happened?" Sango uttered. "I found her just laying there on the ground. Oh, look she's finally waking up." Inuyasha answered. "Wha-What?" Kagome stuttered. "Why were you on the ground?" "I tripped." She started slapping her tongue to the roof of her mouth.

"My mouth feels funny." Then her cheeks grew red. She was still in the arms of Inuyasha. She cleared her throat and Inuyasha cheeks had a blanket of pink across them. He put her on the ground gently. Kagome started up the stairs and was midway when she looked down to see her friends still on the ground. "You guys coming or what?" She giggled and watched her friends start up the stairs.

Then she bounded up, grabbed the keys from her pocket and opened her front door. Ms. Higurashi was the first to greet Kagome. She embraced her in a tight hug. "Oh dear, where have you been? I was worried." Her friends cocked their heads at her in curiosity. "I was at a friends. I'm sorry to worry you, I forgot to call you."

"Don't forget again. I almost called the cops!" Ms. Higrashi had tears in her eyes. "I promise." Kagome answered. She hugged her mom tight and let go. "Come on guys. We'll go to my room." Ms. Higurashi stared at Inuyasha. "Who's this young fellow?" Ms. Higurashi was tempted to pet his ears. "My friend, Inuyasha."

Ms. Higurashi nodded her head. "Have fun you guys." She smiled warmly at all of them. "Lunch will be made soon." "Alright. Thanks, mom." She smiled back at her mom. Then she grabbed Sango and rushed to her room.

Inuyasha and Mirku followed behind them. They walked up the steps and Sota walked out of his room. Kagome ran up to him and hugged him. "How's my little brother?" Kagome teased. "Oh stop. I'm fine." He smiled at her. "Wheres Gramps?" "In the shop." She nodded her head. Then walked into her room and plopped on the bed. Inuyasha sat on her chair and Sango sat by Kagome.

Mirku sat by the foot of the bed. They sat there for an awkward few minutes and an Idea popped in Kagomes head. "Why don't we all go swimming?" "But we don't have bathing suits." Sango mentioned. "Oh, right. Well, maybe next Friday we could have a mini pool party at the comunity pool." "Or we could party at my pool," "Great!"

"So, it should be some kind of theme party. Hawaiian theme?" "Yeah, and I'll get decorations." Mirku offered. "I'll invite friends." Kagome said. "I'll get drinks, like soda and ice tea or something." Sango said. "What about you Inuyasha, what will you bring?"

They all looked at him "I'll bring snacks. And maybe order some dinner packages." "Alright. But we should go shopping tomorrow for bathing suits. And I gotta start making invitations." Kagome mentioned.

"This is gonna be one hella of a fun weekend." Said Sango, obviously pumped up.

They talked for another thirty minutes and Ms. Higurashi called them down for lunch. They told her the plans and she was fine with them. Agreed to help out with making food such-and-such. They went back up and talked for another few hours and Ms. Higurashi called for dinner. Once they got back to the room, Sango got a call from Kohaku.

"Can you come pick me up from My friends?" "Sure Kohaku." Then she hung up. "Gotta go guys. I'll meet up with you in the morning." "Means I have to go too since I took you in my car." Mirku and Sango got up and left the room.

Kagome got up and went to her window, and watched them drive away. She sat back on the bed. "Guess it's just you and me." Inuyasha walked over and sat by her on the bed.

"Where are your parents Inuyasha?"I don't have any. My mom died when I was ten and my dad died after I was born. I live with my brother Sesshomaru." "Oh. I'm so sorry.'

Kagome leaned over and hugged him. "Keh," Inuyasha tried not to feel the tingling sensation that was left on his skin. "What about your dad?" He asked rudely. "He died in a car accident when I was five." She swung her legs back and forth. "Keh." He didn't know what else to say.

Kagome's phone started to vibrate. "Lemme get that." She got up and grabbed her phone from her desk. "Huh. No call, strange." She walked back over to the bed but tripped on a shoe.

She landed on Inuyasha and he collapsed back onto the bed. They both blushed. Kagome stared into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "Kagome.." His heart was pounding and Kagome's skin felt like fire. Inuyasha leaned up and brushed his lip against hers teasingly.

Then he crushed his lips to hers. He flipped her around on her back and kissed her more. Inuyasha's tongue flicked at Kagome's bottom lip and she opened her mouth and their tongues raged into battle. Inuyasha won and his tongue scoped out her mouth. Tasting her, and loving it.

They contiued threw out the night, making love like never before. Even though both were virigins, the took it away from each other without regret. Inuyasha bit Kagome and marked her as his forever.

Kikyo watched them and smirked. "Plans in motion," She said into the phone. Naraku, the other end of the line laughed coldly.

**Hoped you guys liked this chapter. Review! And hmm.. lets see what happens next. Kikyo is just so evil;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha charcters**

** Sorry it's been so long since I posted. My dad kept using the computer and I had a lot of homework. Plus there was a storm yesterday so I couldn't get on. **

**Sorry bout rushing the story. I promise the new stories I make will be a lot longer then this one ever was. Well, here's the next chappy. **

Kagome woke up feeling refreshed. She yawned and clung onto the bed sheet. Till she realized that it wasn't the bed sheet she was grabbing onto. "Inu..Inuyasha?"

He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Her cheeks grew red with embarrasment. _"Why did this happen?" _She pouted. Then lifted a hand to her slightly in pain neck. But when she laid it there, she felt two holes in her neck.

_"He..marked me as his mate. I know a thing or two about demons from gramps." _

She gulped. How could Kagome, pure at heart let herself be spoiled? Of course, it was only in the heat of the moment had they ended up doing this.

But this could lead to any fatal ending. Besides, she just met the guy _three days ago._ A little fast, she might add. Kagome shifted trying to get from Inuyasha's grasp. But he just held on tighter. _"Is he awake?" _

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he looked down with a smile on his face. His love filled warm golden eyes peered down at her.

"Finally mine," He whispered. "What's finally yours?"

"You're finally mine. I've liked you since first grade."

Kagome suddenly remebered this boy. She had been friends with him up until seventh grade, and forgot all about him. "I'm.. so sorry. I can't believe I forgot you."

She frowed and looked at him with sad eyes. "It's alright. You grew up and moved on from your child hood. Like I should have done. But I could never forget you." (I know, a little too mushy for Inuyasha)

Kagome pressed her hand against his forehead. "You feeling alright? You're being nicer then usall."

"Keh." He closed his eyes and leaned back. "Kagome? You up sweety?" Ms. Higurashi knocked on her door. "Yeah mama." "Alright honey. Breakfast will be served soon."

Kagome tried to keep her cool so her mom wouldn't get supicous of her not coming out. "I'm gonna get my clothes and shower, I'll head down to breakfast after." She called out.

After her moms footsteps recided down the stairs she looked back at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," She whispered. "Go home and get ready for the day. Remeber, we have lots to shop for." He nodded and put on the clothes he wore from the night before. Then he jumped out the window.

Kagome watched him leave in the car. "huh. I wonder how everyone missed his care still being here." She said to herself. She grabbed some clothes, a towel and headed to the bathroom. She took a long, nice hot bath.

* * *

Kagome walked out of her house after saying goodbye to gramps Sota and her mom. She wore a tight black skirt with a light purple off-the-shoulder shirt. It hand a heart int the middle of it, and it glittered light blue.

Kagome pulled out her IPhone and called Sango. "Hey, can you come and pick me up?" Even though Kagome was seventeen her mom hadn't bought her a car yet. She was saving money to buy one.

"Sure thing Kagome. I'll be there in three with Mirku." Sango hung up and Kagome dialed Inuyasha.

"Meet me at the mall. Sango and Mirku will be there." "Alright." He answered and hung up.

Kagome ran down her steps and waited until she saw Sango's car pulling up. She waved at her. Kagome got into the back of the car Since Mirku was in the passenger seat.

"Inuyasha is gonna meet us at the mall." She mentioned. " Sango nodded. "Ready for a days worth of shopping?" Kagome smiled and pumped her fist into the air. "You bet!"

They all laughed. "I'll be sure to help you ladies pick your bathing suits." The girls shook there heads. "Perverted monk."

He smiled. They talked about the days journeys until the reached the mall. Sango parked and the all got out. Inuyasha was at the front entrance like he said he would be.

They walked in together and went over to the store spencers to look at the bathing suits.

Kagome noticed a cute one with a mini skirt. It was a hiawiian kind of bathing suit. "Perfect!" She grabbed it and went to the changing room.

She put it on and walked out, Inuyasha came over and looked. His jaw dropped. "A-amazing." He stuttered. She blushed and walked back into the dressing room.

She came out in her clothes and walked over to the register, buying the bathing suit. She walked by Sango. "What's your suit?" Sango showed her a purple bathing suit with rings on the sides. Flowers decorated it. "So cute." Kagome smiled.

The guys had flower trunks at home, they had said so they all went out to eat. But when the got into the malls lunch area, Kikyo walked out and in front of them. "Hello."

They backed up and gasped.

** I know I cut it off early, but I got tired of writing. :P Review, please. And thank youu.**


	4. Chapter 4

** I've decided to continue the story. I guess I just had writers block for it, and it frustrated me so I had thought of just not continuing it. But now, I've come up with sooo much more Ideas. well, hope you enjoy. Disclamier: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters except for my own.**

** Chapter 4**

"Kikyo.." Inuyasha manged to say. "What are you doing here?" Kagome spit out with a stern voice. "Checking up on you dear, of course." "No need to do that Kikyo, you and I aren't associated in any way." "But you see, we are. In a way you will never know of."

Kagome glared at her, then Inuyasha came up by Kagome's side and pulled at her elbow. "Come on, let's go." Kagome glared at her one more time, and then walked away more into the food court.

Kagome stood in a line for the restaurant '_Five Guys'. _Obviously upset, she was tapping her foot. Sango came up behind her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't let her get to you," Sango smiled sadly at her. "Too late," Kagome kept a straight face, obviously in deep thought.

Inuyasha came around, stepping in front of Sango and rapping his arms firmly around her waist. She calmed down a little, but not enough. "Hey guys? Wanna club later? You know, to get the mind off things." Everyone sighed with relief, and replied "Yeah." They all ordered food once it was their turn, Kagome getting a small burger with small fries, Mirku and Sango getting large fries to share each of them getting a hotdog and a small burger. Inuyasha got two large burgers, one hotdog and large fries all for himself.

They ate and chatted, surprisingly Kagome being the least to talk. She would only talk if one spoke to her, which they all tried to do often. Kagome got up after she finished eating, and threw out the remains. "Ready to go home guys? Sango can come with me to my house and we'll get ready for the club there. But Mirku, if you don't mind we'd like to take your car. You can go with Inuyasha." They all looked at her, stunned. It was like she was planning to say this when they were eating. They all nodded their heads slowly, and Mirku handed Kagome his keys.

Kagome walked away, and they all looked after her. "Coming guys?" She said over her shoulder. Sango jolted up and out of her seat, and ran to Kagome's side.

"I haven't seen Kagome upset since she ruined her relationship with Hojo." "Her..Hojo? Wait, what?" Inuyasha looked at him. "Yeah. They dated, and were like in total love with each other. Then Kikyo came and ruined it, god knows how. But ever since, Kagome has hated her. And Kagome isn't the type of person to hate," Inuyasha nodded his head knowingly.

"Kikyo must have done something horrible. I'm guessing she never told you? It must be that bad." Inuyasha sighed. His Kagome, being tainted because of one girl. He felt the need to protect her with all his heart. "Kikyo must be stopped," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Kagome looked at her dresses, wondering what she should wear. Kagome decided on a sexy black dress. She looked at Sango, and threw clothes at her."Take a shower, and try them on." Kagome smiled at her.

Kagome went to her mom's master bedroom and took a shower there. She came out in a wrapped towel, and entered her room. Sango was still in the shower. Kagome looked at her dress for a second, smiling.

She dropped her towel, put on her underwear and bra, putting the dress over them. The dress had a loop the hung over her breasts, and tear drop shaped holes on her shoulders as the dress went down her arms to her elbows. The bottom of the dress hugged her legs in a comfortable way.

It had a wide belt in the middle. The dress made her figure pop, and fit in all the right places. It made her body have an appealing look to it. She grabbed some jewelry, A necklace that had a black velvet rope thing with a gold circle in the middle. She wore on her wrist a gold designer bracelet that had little triangles poking out.

Kagome went through her makeup bag, and found a light pinkish peach color and put it on her lips. She got out eyeliner, and outlined her and and made a cat eye style. She got out gold eyeshadow, and put it on the rim of her eye. Then she put black eyeshadow on top.

Sango walked in and looked at Kagome, her jaw dropping. "Truly beautiful Kagome. I love it!" They smiled at each other, and Kagome went to look at the mirror while Sango changed.

She twirled around, looking at herself. _"Inuyasha's gonna love it." _She giggled, and stopped. Kagome looked over to Sango, and saw what she had on. Kagome gasped, and smiled. "Amazing! Mirku won't be able to keep his hands off you." They both laughed.

Sango had on a white shirt and skirt. The shirt hand a necklace type thing on it, so it wrapped around her neck. Then it came down to a circle, and the circle had the sides of the shirt that were a light gray on it, and the shirt flowed down. The middle was open, and showed the sides of Sango's dress, and the opening closed around her mid stomach. It was only a small opening, though. Nothing to noticeable but some of her skin.

Then the shirt went in the skirt, and dropped over her shirt with the longer part of it, making it hoop. The skirt was short and went up to mid thigh like Kagome's. It made her look amazing and sexy.

Sango went and did her makeup, putting on a thin line of eyeliner making a short cat's eye. She put white eyeshadow as the bottom coat, and put some black over it, making it look really cool. She wore a white bracelet that had little sections in it. Then, Kagome curled Sango's hair in the matter of an hour. It was Kagome's turn then, and she decided for straight hair. So Sango straightened it, and her bangs.

They looked at each other, and hugged. "Ready Sango?" "You bet." Sango put on her white heels that had straps going all around her foot to her ankle. Kagome wore her black stiletos that made her legs look even more sexy.

They walked down the steps and Kagome hugged and told her mom goodnight. Sota was already asleep, since it was ten already. Sango called Mirku and told him they were on their way to the club.

Sango opened the door, and followed Kagome down the steps and to the camaro. Kagome got into the passenger side and Sango into the drivers. Sango drove them to the club in less then ten minutes. They met up with the guys at the front of the club entrance after they had parked. They got V.I.P passes and went in, happy.

** I know I ended it too early, but on the lighter note the next chapter has the club scene and some others. I had to get this over with so I could finish something really quick. Review, and goodnight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamier: I do not own any Inuyasha characters except for my own.**

**I'm sooo sorry. It's been like, forever since I posted. I'm gonna start this one's chapter first, and then I'll do the other stories. I don't have much time to do a lot, so please excuse me if I finish it short.**

Kagome hadn't really taken her time to look at Inuyasha. But once they settled into their seats at the bar, she gasped when she saw him. He looked party ready, but much more 'fancy' so to speak.

He was wearing dark blue jeans, a plaid shirt and sneakers. Inuyasha hadn't put anything on his head, so his ears were exposed. On the other hand, Inuyasha had his jaw to the floor. He gulped, taking in her view.

He was about to say something to Kagome, but the bar tender interrupted. "Anything for you four?" Inuyasha answered "Sprite, please." Kagome "Cherri coke." Sango "Virgin Pina coloda." And last, Mirku "I'll have the same, virgin Pina Coloda." The bartender nodded his head. "Coming right up." The bartender left to get the drinks, and they talked amongst themselves.

The bartender came back, and gave them their drinks. Kagome sipped her drink, enjoying the cold bubbly drink go down her throat. After a while, Kagome finds herself tapping her foot to the beat. Looking at the group, "Hey guys, mind if we dance now?" Mirku smiled mischievously. "Of course we wouldn't mind." He said, pulling Sango to the dance floor.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, and smiled. Taking his hand, she deliberately dragged him to the dance floor. Finding a spot on the floor, Kagome took the courtesy of dancing by herself for a moment, just to get Inuyasha interested.

He did, indeed get interested. Inuyasha pulled Kagome by the hips against him, so that he was behind her. Getting this, Kagome rapped her arms around his neck by throwing her arms behind her, and he held her by the hips. Swaying slowly, they kept in motion as Kagome moved her hips side to side with Inuyasha's help.

They continued dancing to the rithum, of which to a dupstep beat. Kagome began to sweat slightly, but ignored it. Suddenly, a soft beat came upon the list of the passing music. Turning to face Inuyasha, Kagome smirked. Still keeping her arms around his neck, and his hands on her hips they swayed in a romantic way. Gazing softly into each others eyes as they slow danced.

Inuyasha looked at his watch, and found the time to be one am. How had time flew by so fast? Frowning, he looked down at Kagome. "Kagome," He said softly. "It's getting late. I think we should go." It's not like he wanted to, but Kagome's mom would be furious if she was out super late. Kagome looked at her phone, and sighed. "Time slipped by, I guess. I'll get Sango and Mirku." detaching from his arms reluctantly, Kagome slipped away into the crowd in search of Sango. Finding the white back of her dress, she sighed.

Until she saw what Sango was doing. "Sa-Sango.." The corners of Kagome's mouth turned downward in slight disgust as she watched Sango's lips mush against Mirku's. surprisingly, he wasn't groping her. Sango turned around, blushing. "Yes Kagome?" Her voice spoke squeaky.

"It's late..time to go.." She said nervously. Sango gulped and nodded her head. Kagome walked away, but once she got to Inuyasha she bursted out laughing. "What? Something on my face?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow up. Kagome mouthed "I'll tell you later." When Sango and Mirku appeared behind them.

They all walked out the club, suddenly exhausted. Kagome dropped into Inuyasha's car, and Sango into Mirku's after they said their goodbyes. once Inuyasha started driving, he asked "So why were you laughing earlier." "You won't believe it. Mirku and Sango were just like, making out with each other in a corner. The look on Sango's face was priceless!"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Sango? Are you sure it was her?" She nodded her head and smirked. "I know, it's such a big surprise." After Kagome calmed down her laughter, the rest of the ride was in silence. Once they got to her house, Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Well, guess this is goodnight." She muttered. "Yeah," Kagome leaned over, and snatched his lips into a kiss. Opening the car door, she smiled. "Night." Closing it, she watched Inuyasha drive away. Walking up the steps, she saw her mom had left the porch lights on. "Oops." Her mom must have been soo mad.

**I know it's a little short, but I got tired. I've been so busy lately. Sorry I haven't posted in like, forever. Anyways, review and hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
